


Cove Encounters

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seaside love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cove Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Squire.

An unusually hot April had kept most of the northern California landscape yellow and brown.  Jed "Kid" Curry paused his gelding under the new leaves of a tree along the narrow trail and watched his best-friend-turned-lover make his way up the dirt path. He shook his head.  Had it only been four months?

Heyes was taking his time, allowing his mount to set its own pace since the smaller mare was carrying a pack tied onto the her saddle.

Pulling out a sweat-damp handkerchief, Curry wiped his face, the moisture hiding in his curly blond hair immediately sliding down to replace what he'd removed.  After a final attack with the cloth, he turned his gelding and continued down the hill, eager to reach the small cove at the bottom.  It was a challenging ride even in good weather, and with the heat it seemed twice as long.  But Silky promised that the tiny seaside retreat was well worth all the effort.  And Silky had never let them down.

 _Besides_ , the Kid thought.  _An ocean breeze should cool us off._

 _Or maybe not_ , he considered, smiling.  He was randy.  One hundred percent pokey.  He wanted nothing more than to take a quick swim, cool off, and then–

He shook his head to clear the images away, and with them the partial erection that strained against his pants.

Their trip to the small seaside cottage hideaway had all been Silky's idea – as was the pack Heyes' mare carried.  Neither he nor Heyes knew exactly what waited inside, but Silky had insisted that they bring it along.

Curry grinned as the image of Silky, standing in his drive and waving them off, filled his thoughts.  He could recall every detail of the older man's grin right down to the crinkled laugh-lines puckering the corner of his sparkling blue eyes.  What in the world did he think he was doing?  And what was in that pack?  And why had he allowed Heyes and himself to use the cottage – a place that, until now he'd kept a secret for his own private use.

Then it hit him.  Heyes had finally broken down and told the old man that they'd stepped over the line from friends to lovers.

 _He must have taken it well_ , Curry decided.  He'd probably blinked once or twice, stuck a finger in his ear and jiggled it, then asked Heyes to repeat what he'd just said.

Then his expression would have changed from clueless to something that often reminded Curry of what he expected Old Saint Nick to look like.

Silky would have laughed, pounded Heyes on the back, laughed some more, and then dashed off, muttering something about a honeymoon…

"If this is Silky's idea of a honeymoon, you better pray you never get pregnant," Curry muttered to himself.

Heyes cocked his head to the side.  "Who's pregnant?"

"Never mind," Curry called back.  "Did you tell Silky about– You know."

"Yeah, I had to.  Didn't want him walkin' in and catching' us– I had to."

"What'd he say?"

"Couldn't happen to two nicer guys," Heyes said, grinning.  "Then he told be about a night he and Diamond Jim–"

"Diamond Jim and Silky–?"

"Yep," Heyes said, then added, "he sent us out here because he's trying to do something special for us."

"I know," Curry grouched.  "But it's hot out here.  And what's he got in that pack?"

"I don't know any more about that than you do.  Can you see the cottage?  After a swim maybe we can really heat things up."

Curry sucked in a deep breath and turned on his saddle to met Heyes' amused expression.  Two pairs of eyes danced with anticipation.

"You want to keep up here?" Curry finally asked.  "At this speed we're never gonna get there."

Heyes gripped his sweat-slicked saddle horn and urged the mare on.  The smallish chestnut grunted and picked up the pace for several steps, then slowed again.

"What in the world _did_ Silky put in here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Curry echoed under his breath.

"Aw, come on, Kid," Heyes said.  "We're almost there, then we can open our present…  And whatever else we can find."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Reaching the bottom of a steep hill, Curry stopped in the shade of a large tree growing just beyond the sandy beach.  The deep blue of the ocean broke easily on the shore and a few gulls paraded along the wet sand, looking for any morsels the retreating waves might deposit for a meal.

A light breeze picked up, and the Kid smiled.  "No wonder Silky kept this place a secret, it's beautiful."

"Yeah," Heyes breathed, looking out at the ocean and the distant specks of white foam-crested breaking waves.

The cottage was actually a small house, well cared for and complete with a vegetable and flower garden and a barn.  They led the horses over to the corral attached to the barn, removed the pack, unsaddled them, then pulled off their bridles and let them explore the small space.

Curry headed into the barn, and after a few moments, walked out and tossed some hay into a bin for the horses.  Joining Heyes, they walked over to the house and entered.  The inside was as tastefully decorated as the outside.  There was a large living room with a stone hearth, two bedrooms – one with a large brass bed – and a small bathing room complete with tub.  A kitchen and a small room lined with bookcases and dominated by another fireplace made up the rest of the house.  They found a card on the mantle in the living room.

Heyes picked it up and read aloud.  "Dear Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones.  Mr. O'Sullivan has indicated that you will be using Seaside Cottage for the next three days. Please make yourselves to home.  My wife asks that you make use of the bathing tub before you use the beds.  The larder is well stocked and the garden producing.  Fishing has been successful.  My wife and I will return in early evening three days hence."

"Wonder who he is," Curry asked.

"Another of Silky's projects," Heyes said.  "Just like us."

Curry nodded, then grinned.  "So, you wanna take a swim?"

Heyes' brown eyes sparkled.  "And we have to open that pack."

Leaving their saddlebags in the house, Heyes and Curry returned to the corral.  Curry hefted the pack, carrying it back to the large tree near the sand.  Setting the pack down under the tree, Heyes shooed him away and set about opening it.  The first thing he tugged out was a colorful Mexican blanket.  He handed it to Curry, who spread it out, then flopped down on it while he waited to see what else Heyes found.

But Heyes bent over slightly, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath while he watched the rhythm of nature.

"What's the matter?  Too much work for you?" Curry teased.

Heyes leveled a sheepish grin on the man.  "It's just too damned hot for this kind of work."

"Work?  Your horse did all the work."  Curry grinned.  "You're getting old, Heyes."

"No faster than you are," the dark-haired man reminded him, not missing the humor bouncing in his friend's blue eyes.

"Maybe, but you'll get there two years ahead of me."

Heyes shook his head, then looked back out at the Pacific.  "Doesn't look like we're gonna get much of a breeze," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"A swim might be the best bet," Curry said.  "But finish unpacking that thing."

"Nope."

"Come on, Heyes!"

"It can wait," Heyes argued.  "I'm hot, a swim sounds like a good idea.  Gonna join me?"

The Kid grinned.  _I think I better, before what I want to do gets too obvious_ , he added silently.

Twin brown eyebrows climbed suspiciously.  "What?"

"Nothin', just thinkin' about what might be in there."

Heyes glanced out at the low waves and grinned.  "Race ya," he challenged.

Curry immediately stripped off his boots, vest, shirt and pants, tossing the shirt and pants over a low hanging tree limb, then pulled off his socks.  He glanced around, making sure they were alone, then stripped off his long underwear.

When he was done, he realized that Heyes hadn't moved.  "What're you waitin' for?" he asked.

Heyes grinned and shook his head.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen–"

"It's not that," Heyes said, staring at Curry's nakedness.  "I was just admir–" He shook his head.  "Never mind."

Curry grinned and wagged his eyebrows several times.  "I'll take that as a compliment, Heyes.  And I want you to know, I betcha."

Trying to ignore his lover, Heyes removed his clothes as well.  Then, following Curry toward the small waves, he watched the well-built man stride confidently into the water.  The Kid was tanner than he remembered.

 _We must've spent more time at that desert spring than I remembered,_ he reasoned.

The blond's long legs puckered with gooseflesh, the water still cool despite the hot weather, and Heyes found himself staring at the white cheeks of Curry's butt.  It had been weeks since they'd had the time or the energy to continue their growing sexual relationship.  Now, the desire that he'd placed on hold rushed back.

Heyes swallowed hard and dove in under a wave.  When he surfaced several yards out, the Kid laughed and shook his head.  "I don't know how you do that.  I've gotta to work up to it."

"Doing it slow drives me loco," Heyes countered.  "It's easier if you just get wet all at once."

"Says you."

Heyes shook his head, then swam out to where the cove opened onto the Pacific.  He paused, treading water and watching the gulls flying overhead.  It was so peaceful that he wished he could freeze time for them.  With a sigh, he headed back.

Curry had managed to wet everything except his head.

"Hey, are you going to swim or not?  This was your idea, you know."

With a sheepish tone, Curry conceded, "It's colder than I thought."  Mischief sparkled in the blue eyes.  "I need something to warm me up."

"Oh?"

"Something like this!" he said, splashing Heyes.

"Hey!" the dark-haired man yelped, quickly submerging and resurfacing out of range.

Curry laughed.  "What's wrong?  You're already wet."

Heyes struck out, swimming parallel to the beach and Curry followed alongside. 

After a couple of minutes the pair stopped, rolling over to float on their backs out beyond where the waves broke.  Staring up at the cloud-freckled blue sky, they let the surf gently rock them.

Spreading his arms, Curry's fingertips brushed Heyes' torso and he heard a soft, half-stifled moan.  The sound ignited the blond's desire and he let his feet sink back to the sandy bottom.

Heyes continued to float nearby, his eyes closed.

Moving slowly, Curry bobbed closer until he could reach out and trace his fingers along the man's collarbones.  The brown eyes opened as Heyes sucked in a breath.

Curry chuckled, his hand moving lightly down his partner's hairy chest, then slipped over his side so he could draw Heyes closer.

The ex-outlaw leader stood, nearly chest to chest with Curry.  The blond's hands rose to rest lightly on his lover's shoulders and he smiled down at the disarray of dark hair that clung to his companion's forehead.  Leaning closer, he kissed the tangle, continuing across the eyes that had dropped closed, and on until he reached the waiting lips.  The same soft moan escaped again as he claimed Heyes' mouth.

Heyes' hands came up, rubbing along Curry's goosebump-textured sides.  "What're you doing?" he whispered when they surfaced for a breath.

Curry's fingers drifted off Heyes' shoulders, brushing across the man's already hard nipples.  Brown eyes closed again momentarily, but opened when he felt the Kid step closer, the man's smooth chest pressing lightly against his own.

"Call it… catchin' up," Curry replied softly, maneuvering to kiss Heyes a second time.

The rising tide lifted the pair off the sandy bottom, carrying them toward the beach.  Sensing the danger before it happened, Curry wrapped his arms tight around Heyes' back just as a large wave broke over then.

When they surfaced, both men were chuckling.

"You trying to play mermaid?" Heyes grouched good-naturedly.

Curry shook his head.  "You don't look like any fish I've ever seen, but I do have me some plans."

"Oh?"

"Yep.  If you're up to it."

Heyes followed Curry back to shore, his gaze dropping to his groin.  "I can honestly say I'm up to about anything."

"Glad to hear it."

The pair exited the surf just in time to rescue the Kid's shirt from being swept away, the wind having lifted it from the branch where he'd hung it.

Padding over to the bright blanket, Curry dropped down and stretched out on his back.  "That sun sure feels good now."

Heyes studied his friend like a collector admiring art, then dropped down next to the Kid and leaned over to claim a kiss of his own.  A crow cawed loudly from a branch above them.

"Looks like we've got a visitor," Curry said, his eyes cracking open.

"Let him watch," Heyes suggested, nibbling at Curry's neck.  "Maybe he'll learn something."

The Kid's arms came up to encircle his lover, pulling Heyes into a tight embrace. "You do feel good," he said.  "But before we go in, I want to see what else Silky packed for us, okay?  Maybe he put some supper in there."

"You mean I'm gonna have to– We're going to– On a full stomach?"

Curry grinned.  "Think of it as stokin' the old boiler."

Heyes shook his head.  His partner's appetite was almost as legendary as his fast draw.  "That's not the boiler I want to stoke."

Curry pushed Heyes off and sat up.  Leaning over, he pulled the pack closer and peered inside.  "Wow."

"What?" Heyes asked, moving over so he could get a look as well.

Curry saved him the effort, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses wrapped in cotton napkins.  He lay them on the blanket.  "Wine… and looks like two pots with what smells like pot roast…"  The covered metal pots joined the wine.

"Good ol' Silky," Heyes said with a smile.  "He remembered the way you eat."

"There's even a lantern in here," the Kid said, pulling it out.  A note was rolled up and stuck in the chimney opening.

Heyes plucked the note out and read.  "In case you lose track of time and have to walk back in the dark."

"You know, Heyes, ol' Silky's a whole lot smarter than I ever gave him credit for."

Heyes set the lantern to one side.

"A basket…" Curry said, taking it out and lifting the cloth that was tucked over whatever was inside.  "Dessert," he announced, handing it to Heyes.  "Muffins."

The dark-haired man looked inside, then sniffed appreciatively.  "He thought of everything, didn't he?" he said with a smile.

"He sure did," Curry said, holding up a small bottle of a slightly green-colored oil.

Heyes blushed, but accepted the bottle, setting it alongside the lantern.  "So, where do you want to start?"

"Food," Curry announced.

Heyes groaned.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Their late-lunch/early-supper was a leisurely affair, both men enjoying the pot roast, cold mashed potatoes and gravy, wine, and finally the muffins.  Afterwards a nap was inevitable.

Curry woke first and lit the lantern.  He didn't really need it, but it created a nice glow that washed over his lover's bare skin.  Despite the twilight, it was still warm and comfortable.  He guessed they could spend the night on the sand.  It was a comfortable enough spot, and he doubted they'd be disturbed by any wayward tourists.  They could take their baths in the morning, and sleep in the big brass bed the following night.

He leaned over his sleeping partner and lightly kissed Heyes' lips.  The dark-haired man moaned softly, and Curry followed up with a gentle caress along the man's chest.  He teased the nipples into nubs, then pulled at them with his lips.

"Now that's a nice way to wake up," Heyes sighed.

Within a few moments the two men had cleared the remnants of their supper away and stretched out, side by side.

Curry's lips came down hard to capture Heyes' again.  The dark-haired ex-outlaw retaliated, his hands sliding up the Kid's bare back, then raking down the back of his neck.  He chuckled when the blond ground his groin against his hip in reply.

Heyes moved to Curry's neck, launching a steady assault down the muscular curve to the waiting collarbones and beyond.

The Kid sucked in a sharp breath as Heyes shifted to a more direct frontal attack and moaned in surrender.  When Heyes brushed his growing erection, Curry growled and sat up, grabbing his partner's shoulders and forcing him over onto his back – intent on achieving a final victory over his squirming lover.

He watched Heyes grow hard as he stroked firmly down the man's thighs.  Finally his legs fell open, giving Curry the room he needed, and he teased the sensitive skin where the legs met the groin.

Heyes cursed softly under his breath, his head rolling and his fingers curling into the blanket.

Curry blew over Heyes' groin, smiling when the hips pressed up.  "Not yet," he said, his hands moving to the quivering abdomen to tease around the belly button.

"You tickle me and I swear you'll be sorry," Heyes panted.

Curry chuckled throatily as he pushed up along the ribs, then raked his fingers back down Heyes' chest, making sure he brushed both hard nipples.

"Oh, God," the dark-haired man moaned, arching up again.

Curry bowed his head, the tip of his tongue brushing one hard nub, prompting an even more desperate moan.  He moved up to Heyes' slightly parted lips.

The dark-haired ex-outlaw arched up, pressing his mouth firmly against Curry's.  The kiss lasted until both men were forced to part, gasping for air.

Curry returned to the nipples, circling his tongue-tip around each hard nub as Heyes tossed his head, his body flushing a soft pink.

"Kid…" he groaned.

The blond watched the swelled cock strain to meet his touch as he traced a fingertip feather-light along its length. 

Heyes sucked in a breath, his hips bucking.

"Turn over."

"Kid," Heyes growled.

"Turn over."

With a groan, he did as ordered, carefully easing himself down.  "You're drivin' me crazy," he hissed.

"I ain't even started," Curry threatened, reaching between Heyes' thighs to caress the man's balls.

"Ahh," Heyes moaned, burying his face in the blanket and fluttering his feet.  He could smell the salty earth underneath the soft material.

Curry tangled the fingers of one hand into the disheveled brown hair while he grabbed the waiting butt with his free hand.  Heyes' head popped up with a startled grunt that turned into a low groan as the blond pressed the white cheeks together, then pulled them apart.  He licked one finger, targeted the sensitive sphincter, and pressed.

The dark-haired man choked back a cry, his hips pressing back to meet the sensation.

Ignoring his lover's need, Curry turned him over again.  "Now we get down to business," he said softly.

"'Bout time," was the thick reply.

Lying next to Heyes, the Kid leaned over and kissed the parted lips, running his tongue over them.  Their lips ground, then Curry pulled back as his hand snaked out to squeeze the dark-red shaft.

Heyes' hips lifted and they quickly set a rhythm of pleasure and need.  He reached out, groping until he found Curry's erection.  The blond scooted closer so his partner could pump him for several strokes before he said, "Stop that.  I want this to last."

Heyes chuckled throatily.  "Last?"

"Last," Curry said, moving so he could lean over and kiss the exposed wine-colored head of Heyes' cock.  Letting it slip into his mouth, he ran his tongue around the crown, then pressed against the small opening.

"God… that feels… so good," Heyes panted.

Curry stopped and squeezed the root of the Heyes' cock, pushing him back from the brink of orgasm.  He moved, giving Heyes access to his own prod.  When he felt the man's wet lips suck him into the warmth of his mouth he started in again on Heyes' organ.  He almost stopped when Heyes carefully nipped his sensitive foreskin while his fingers teased at his balls, pulling and squeezing.

Curry grinned then, reaching past Heyes' balls until he felt the flesh in his mouth convulse.  He pressed, sending his finger into the soft warmth again.

"Nhh," Heyes mumbled around his mouthful.

Curry pressed in deeper, sucking at the same time.  With a strangled cry Heyes shoved his hips forward, cum erupting.  At the first salty taste, the Kid felt himself explode in Heyes' mouth.

When they could, the pair rolled apart, Curry's arms flung wide.  Heyes chuckled and maneuvered to lie next to him.

"I can't believe it," Curry panted.  "It just gets better and better."

"Yeah," Heyes said, scooting closer.  "I know."

"You think Silky knew this was goin' to happen?"

"I think he was counting on it," Heyes said.  "Otherwise he would've left the oil out."

Curry giggled.  "One of these days I'm goin' t' have to try that."

"Yeah," Heyes agreed.

"Guess I'm a little scared…"

Heyes nodded and they lay quietly for several minutes.  "But maybe someday…?"

"Someday," Curry nodded.  "I was thinkin', maybe we could just stay right here tonight."

"Hmm, you think that's a good idea?"

"Nobody's gettin' down that trail in the dark, Heyes."

"That's not what I mean," the dark-haired man said, letting his hand drift down to stroke the Kid's flaccid cock.  "I mean I might not be able to resist another go-round in the moonlight."

"Well, now, Heyes, that sounds like one of your better plans," Curry replied.

"Oh, you haven't heard some of my best yet."

The End


End file.
